Finding My Fate
by myharlequinromance321
Summary: Wakahisa Hitomi is a 12-year-old girl from America who just lost her mother, moved in with her abusive father, and is about to go on the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

A Naruto Story

America, April 26, 2012

"Mai! Are you okay? Mai! MAI!" This is the scene our young Wakahisa Hitomi finds herself in when she arrives home from school. Her neighbor, Julia Franco, was on the floor with her mother in her arms.

"What's wrong with my mother?" asked a desperate Hitomi.

" I came over to have tea and found her like this, passed out on the ground." Worridly, Hitomi dropped her backpack , and rushed over to aid her mother.

"Mom? Mom, listen to me, we will get help. Hang in there!"

"I called 911 a few minutes before you got home. They should be here s-" She was cut off by the sound of several sirens. Moments later several paramedics came into the house and lifted her mother onto a stretcher.

"Is this your mother?" one of them asked Hitomi.

"Yes, is she going to be okay?"

"I hope so, I sure do hope so."

Hours Later...

"Miss Wakahisa?"

"Yes?"

"I understand that Mai Wakahisa is your mother."

"Yes sir, she is."

"Well, I am sorry to inform you that she was not able to pull through. She had a severe heart attack and we were not able to revive her. I have contacted your father, and he will be here shortly to pick you up." The doctor told her bluntly and without emotion. Hitomi could not find the words to form a response, so she just nodded in painful understanding. Her mother was dead, and she was about to be picked up by her father, the man who had abused her and her mother for years before they finally left. She didn't know what to feel, so she chose to feel nothing, it was best that way. After a few moments of silent contemplation she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was him. He didn't look any different, after all, it had only been two years since she had seen him. He still had the same dirt brown eyes filled with anger, they were so different from her own obsidian eyes. He seemed shorter, but maybe that was just because she had grown since she last saw him. He kept his hand on her shoulder as he guided her out f the hospital and into her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hitomi, get in here!" yelled Tsutomu, her father. Hitomi came running in, afraid that if she took to long, he would bring out the belt again.

"Yes, father?"

"I'm going out and I wanted to make sure that you will finish cleaning the house while I'm gone."

"Yes sir, I will."

"That's right you will. I'm leaving and if I come home to a dirty house, there will be severe consequences."

"Yes sir." As soon as he left, Hitomi began her work. Two hours later she had finished cleaning everything except for her father's room. As she cautiously entered the room, she got to work. At one point, when she was cleaning his desk, she spilled some loose papers onto the ground. While picking them up, she noticed something written on one of them that caught her eye. It was her birth certificate. Hitomi couldn't believe her eyes, according to the paper, her father was not her actual father. His name is nowhere on the certificate. She carefully replaced the paper and looked at the other one. This one was an adoption paper. It stated that he had adopted her when he married her mother. She had only been a few months old then, so that explained why they never told her the truth. Now Hitomi could only think of all of the possibilities for her. Maybe she could find her real father and he would be a great man and take her in with loving arms. Oh, if only!

Shortly after finishing his room, she retired to her own and began readying herself for bed. As she was laying down to sleep, she looked outside her window, into the dark night sky. Gazing at the North Star, she made a wish.

"I wish that I could find my real father." Sighing, Hitomi fell asleep, dreaming of what her life could be like with her real father. Hitomi never expected for her wish to be answered, but it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up to the sounds of birds chirping, was not something Hitomi was used to. Groggily, she opened her eyes, only to find that she was on the floor of some unknown forest. Panicking, she quickly stood up and took in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was how alarmingly green and lush everything looked. This could not possibly be anywhere close t where she lived. She lived in Texas for Christ's sake, even North Texas didn't look like this. Something was terribly wrong and Hitomi didn't know what to do.

Taking a moment to contemplate things, she came to the conclusion that she needed to find a river or stream for water. Then she would follow it, hoping that it would lead her to a town or something. If she had to spend another night out here, she didn't know what she would do.

Walking quickly through the forest, she soon found a quiet stream, bending down to have a drink, she yelped in surprise. "Who is that in the water?" She thought wildly to herself. Scanning the area around her, she saw no one and decided to peer into the water again. This time she saw the same reflection and realized that it must be her. It sure didn't look like her though. This girl had long silver hair! She still had the same eyes, but they were larger and more comical. "That's just it," thought Hitomi, "comical. I look like someone out of an anime. What the hell is going on?"

Looking over her body, she discovered that she was wearing different clothing. It looked like something out of Naruto. She had on a fishnet jumpsuit of sorts, covering her arms and legs 3/4th of the way. On top of the netting, she had a loose black crop top showing her midriff that was also covered by the fishnet. She also had on tight black shorts reaching mid thigh under dark red mini skirt. To complete the outfit, she had dark red sandals. "This just got ten times more freaky." she thought to herself.

Hitomi silently decided to continue with her plan to find a town, she would worry about this weirdness later. After traveling along the stream for what must have been four hours, she came to a campsite. It seemed like whomever it belonged to, was out because there was no movement anywhere. Cautiously, she approached the makeshift fire-pit. Nosing around a bit, she found three small tents and four backpacks. "Hmm, looks like a nice camping trip, why would they just leave their stuff all alone?" Shaking her head, Hitomi decided to wait for them to come back, hoping they could help her in some way.

After waiting around for about an hour, she heard movement. She quickly stood up to see who was coming. It was a boy about her age with spiky yellow hair, "He looks just like Naruto." thought Hitomi to herself. Bringing her attention back to the present, she saw that the boy had skidded to a halt right I front of her.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled the loudmouth.

"I could ask you the same question."

"But, I'm not the one intruding on someone's campsite now, am I?"

"Well...i guess you have me there." By then three other people had arrived. As Hitomi looked at them she thought she must be crazy. Standing before her was the legendary Team 7.


End file.
